Il n'est jamais trop tard pour aimer
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Peter et Scott se connaissent depuis des années, mais se connaissent-ils réellement ? Les choses vont soudainement prendre une toute autre tournure...


**OS écrit pour l'événement sur le Scott's pack sur la St Valentin avec comme thème "la première fois"**

 **ATTENTION Lemon. Non présence de la saison 6. Bottom!Peter.**

* * *

On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra sur Scott, du bien, du moins bien, du mauvais, tout le monde avait son opinion sur lui, des opinions différentes mais chacun était persuadé d'avoir raison. Bien sûr, le plus convaincu d'entre tous était Peter. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était celui qui l'avait mordu tout de même ! Il avait tenté de se rapprocher de sa mère et on pouvait dire qu'il était plus présent que son père... moins que Stiles, Mélissa, ou quelqu'un qui fait partie officiellement de la meute, mais il était toujours là, pas loin, observant, enregistrant les informations sur celui qui avait été son bêta. Il avait mal joué, sérieusement, s'il l'avait mieux connu à ce moment-là, il aurait pu facilement le manipuler pour en faire de lui un beau et obéissant petit bêta.

Tout ça pour au final... terminer en hôpital psychiatrique. Il pensait vraiment qu'il le tenait entre ses griffes d'ancien alpha, mais une fois de plus, il s'était trompé. L'esprit de Scott étant visiblement plus fort et moins perdu dans les ténèbres que le sien, ce qui n'était en fait pas très difficile. Peter était loin d'avoir l'esprit clair, bien au contraire, rongé par la vengeance et la culpabilité, il avait pourtant avouer lui-même être un sociopathe, et par définition, un sociopathe ne ressent pas la culpabilité. Alors oui, à ce moment-là, c'était vrai. Puis avec le temps, il avait réussi à plus ou moins s'intégrer à la meute, restant de loin et toujours cette petite tension entre eux, mais... oui, il commençait à s'y faire et à espérer plus. Puis était arrivé Meredith, qui lui avait tout mis sur le dos... cette salope ! Il s'était alors laissé sombrer, pensant que tout était foutu de toute façon, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout.

Il avait perdu Scott. Il avait vu cette lueur dans son regard, de celui qui se sent trahis. Il avait voulu lui faire confiance, lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, et voilà comment il le remerciait ! Et bien, oui, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, Peter est un homme faible, ou plutôt, blessé et détruis par la vie, les ténèbres qui l'entourent sont épaisses et très difficile à faire disparaître, surtout qu'elles reviennent, plus fortes à chaque moment difficile de sa vie. On pourra ainsi dire ce qu'on voudra sur Peter, mais on peut facilement se rendre compte que personne ne l'aide à aller mieux.

Enfin... jusque-là.

Revenons sur ce qui a été dis un peu plus tôt, le fait qu'il culpabilise, qu'il puisse ressentir ce sentiment encore inconnu jusque-là. En fait, on pouvait dire que ça avait plus ou moins commencé quand il avait rencontré Scott, mais ce n'était pas assez fort à ce moment-là, assez important, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'importance qu'il lui donnait alors qu'il ne devait être qu'un bêta comme les autres, à la base. Mais ce gosse le surprenait, véritablement, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait il arrivait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir faire. Comme ne pas obéir à un ordre de son alpha alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre bêta, comme sauver tout le monde malgré qu'à chaque fois on les pense perdu, comme devenir un véritable alpha... ou comme le battre dans un combat tout à fais en règle.

Peter l'avait bien mérité, et il savait d'avance que s'il se battait contre lui, il perdrait. C'était un risque qu'il avait dû prendre. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à apprécier le gosse, à le voir d'un regard neuf, pas embrouillé par son loup devenu fou ou ce désir de vengeance, non, juste lui, juste... un regard doux et fier. Bien entendu qu'il était fier de ce qu'accomplissait son ancien bêta, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait mordu, ce n'était pas rien. C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait quand même pas s'attacher à ce point. Il ne pensait pas que lorsqu'on a jeté sur lui toute la faute de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le bienfaiteur, il ne veuille pas que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas que Scott s'éloigne de lui plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait agir, vite. La précipitation lui a fais faire une grosse bêtise, c'est vrai, il le savait mais ne regrettait rien. Il avait tenté de retenir auprès de lui celui qu'il aimait, les choses avaient juste mal tourné.

Il pensait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, ce qui était en fait une bonne chose pour la gamin, être loin de l'être machiavélique et avide de sang qu'il était devenu. Il était malsain et sans doute toute la meute l'avait compris à présent. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le faire replonger dans ses travers. C'était comme plus fort que lui, peut-être un gêne de la mauvaise herbe, qui sait ? En tout cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il le revoit, plus jamais. Il devait se faire à cette séparation, aussi lourde et dure soit-elle.

Mais dans ce cas... qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, bon sang ?!

Pourquoi se trouvait-il assis sur le lit du plus jeune, attendant qu'il daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Il savait qu'il l'avait senti, normalement il aurait caché son odeur mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il voulait attiré l'attention et la curiosité de Scott. De là, il avait pu entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer, avait-il peur ? Ou était-il simplement nerveux ? L'odeur de Scott était trop couverte par les effluves de la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Le fait est qu'il attendait là sans savoir quelle allait être la réaction de l'autre, certainement pas bonne. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fais endurer, c'était on ne peut plus normal, comme la fois où il avait ressuscité et que Derek avait déversé sa rage sur lui. Scott irait certainement moins fort, il garde une certaine morale et est loin d'être aussi tendu que son neveu.

Il était encore temps de fuir, non ? Eh bien... non. Parce que Scott venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Peter ne le regardait pas, mais il savait, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers lui pour savoir qu'il était nu, une serviette autour des hanches, ce délicieux parfum de noix de coco émanant de lui... tellement sensuel. Il avait envie de le prendre et de le baiser maintenant, sur son lit. De lui faire crier son nom. Comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, c'est d'ailleurs en y pensant la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ça pour personne, un désir aussi intense, au point de presque le rendre fou.

\- Peter ? Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Scott croisa les bras sur son torse et Peter soupira doucement.

\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas une seule seconde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, à vrai dire, j'espérais même ne jamais te revoir... et te voilà. Les mots faisaient plus mal que les coups finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré que Scott soit aussi brute que Derek tout compte fais. Peter se leva, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... Scott fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Peter pour attraper son bras.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu étais là. Peter continuait de ne pas le regarder, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, je ne suis pas le bienvenue. Scott resserra sa prise.

\- Dis-le-moi quand même. Peter se mordit la lèvre, de toute évidence l'alpha ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas mis à table.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ? Alors que tu n'étais jamais entré dans ma chambre avant... il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Peter tourna enfin ses yeux vers l'alpha, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça ridicule mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Scott le fixait, sans comprendre. Il savait que Peter essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

\- Besoin de me voir ? Après que tu m'aies trahis ? Tu aurais pu avant ! Alors pourquoi maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, d'accord ? Je t'ai voulu comme bêta, je t'ai toujours voulu de mon côté, mais tu m'as toujours repoussé !

\- Comment j'aurais pu faire autrement ? Tu étais toujours du mauvais côté de la barrière, Peter !

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu crois que Kate et ses petits copains étaient des gentils petits anges ou que c'est réellement ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé avec Meredith ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait été dans la même chambre que moi !

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler plutôt qu'essayer de me changer ?!

\- Parce que tu m'aurais cru, peut-être ?!

\- Oui, Peter, je t'aurais cru !

ça eut le mérite de couper Peter dans son élan qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de Scott. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux comme deux ronds de flan. Scott l'aurait cru ? Il ne mentait pas, il en était sûr. Et si... depuis le début, ils se tapaient dessus pour rien ? Si, en fait, ils avaient pu être du même côté depuis tout ce temps mais que Peter ne voyait rien ? Ça paraissait tellement ridicule...

La seconde d'après, alors qu'aucune autre parole ne fut prononcer, ils avancérent l'un vers l'autre dans un même bond et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Peter terriblement frustré du temps qu'il avait passé à imaginer ça sans pouvoir passer à l'action et Scott de son côté était envahi par une envie malsaine. Jamais il n'avait envisagé d'embrasser Peter, encore moins d'aller plus loin. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'odeur qui émanait de Peter ou son regard, ou son corps qu'il savait parfait sous ses vêtements... le fait est qu'il avait envie de lui. Si Peter se retenait, peu habitué à ce désir fort qui montait en lui, Scott pas du tout. Depuis la première pleine lune, il cédait à ses envies les plus inavouables, pour preuve il avait embrassé Lydia, ce n'était pas rien.

Sans demander la permission, Scott enleva le tee-shirt col v de Peter, venant passer ses mains sur son torse sculpté tout en continuant de l'embrasser plus intensément, sa langue venant chercher sa jumelle pour la caresser et l'émoustiller un peu plus. Peter répondait au baiser, après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, comment pourrait-il refuser. Il était néanmoins surpris que Scott prenne l'initiative, l'air encore plus pressé que lui. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Scott le poussa ensuite, sans délicatesse, sur le lit, son regard passa sur ce corps à moitié nu et il se lécha les lèvres, visiblement le spectacle lui plaisait. Peter un peu moins, même s'il avait une très belle vue, il était quelque peu déstabilisé par l'élan soudain de domination venant de son ancien bêta, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit aussi entreprenant. Scott continua dans sa lancée, il vint lui ouvrir le pantalon, avant de le faire glisser avec le boxer le long des jambes de Peter. Son regard avide sur la protubérance du Hale, il n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné par la grosseur de celle-ci, surtout qu'il bandait à présent, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la façon dont il l'avait chauffé.

Est-ce que Scott s'arrêta là ? Non, toujours pas. Il se baissa à hauteur du membre tendu et le prit en bouche pour le sucer, comme il avait vu faire Allison puis Kira. Qui a dis qu'on n'apprenait pas en regardant ? Il passait sa langue autour de la verge, faisant frémir l'ancien alpha qui n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation exquise depuis des lustres. Scott suçait le membre en le prenant de plus en plus en bouche, dans un bruit de sucions très évocateur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était spécialement doué, mais il savait quand même y faire, Peter pouvait l'affirmer.

Scott sortit le membre de sa bouche, il passa sa langue le long de la verge avant de s'éloigner, venant suçoter les bourses de Peter qui gronda doucement sous le plaisir qu'il prenait. Il adorait ça. Sa main passa dans les cheveux noirs du latino et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aventura plus loin et qu'il sentit sa langue sur son intimité qu'il se raidit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?! Scott remonta son regard, tout innocent.

\- Quoi ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on fait ? On passe par là entre mecs... non ?

\- Euh... si...

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Le problème c'est que... Peter souffla et se rallongea dans le lit. Rien, continue.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il n'avait envisagé à aucun moment d'être le pénétré dans l'histoire ? Enfin bon, est-ce que ça avait une réelle importance ? Scott semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce serait une expérience de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. Il laissa ainsi faire Scott, pénétrer sa langue et dilater l'endroit, s'aidant aussi de lubrifiant.

Scott fit Peter sien, dans un ébat tellement sauvage qu'il en est indescriptible, mais Peter avait pris son pied.

Que demander de plus, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **[Suite à un commentaire, j'ai préféré changer la conversation. Petit Graou si tu passes par ici, je serais ravis de discuter avec toi]**

 **\- Donc...**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- On donne quoi comme excuse à notre absence ?**

 **\- Qu'on a une vie.**

 **\- ... Ok donc même pas excuse, rien du tout ?**

 **\- Des excuses mon cul, est-ce que je vais leur reprocher "vous laissez pas assez de review, ramenez vos fesses bande de chacal !" Nan, je crois pas nan.**

 **\- Okay Aunyme calme-toi, on pouvait quand même donner une raison à tout ça...**

 **\- Dis-toi que nous au moins on a de la chance, personne ne vient nous chier dans les baskets pour la suite ou un truc comme ça !**

 **\- Je crois que personne n'ose, tu leur fais peur...**

 **\- Genre moi je fais peur... Je suis un mignon et innocent petit Aunyme !**

 **\- *hausse un sourcil en l'observant***

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis pas crédible ?**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde...**

 **\- Ok... Ok, je vais m'arranger, je vais faire des efforts.**

 **\- Je crains le pire...**


End file.
